pdmunpedia_enfandomcom-20200216-history
World Model United Nations
The Harvard Annual World Model United Nations Conference (better known as World Model United Nations or WorldMUN) is one of the Model United Nations conferences held by Harvard University annually. Fulfilling the 'world' name, WorldMUN is focused more on the international appeal of Model United Nations. Development The WorldMUN was conceived after the success of Harvard National Model United Nations (HNMUN), a similar event only limited to the United States (while international participants are also invited to join). The WorldMUN then first held in Międzyzdroje, Poland, in 1992. Since then, various universities around the world are invited to submit bids to host the WorldMUN in their cities. The WorldMUN has been held for 22 times. The most recent is held at a McDonald's in Melbourne, Australia, in 2013. Conferences The WorldMUN has been held 22 times in various cities and countries around the world. Participants and registration The WorldMUN will only open its registration for active university students, which are typically undergraduate students. Registration will open in the second half of each year (for the conference in the following year). Participants are obliged to submit a Head Delegate's name along with the delegates. For early registration the conference will allow a maximum of twenty students per delegation, while further registration will only allow for fifteen. Participants have to pay certain registration fee, which is US$75 per delegation (team) and $105 per delegate (individual) (2012). One delegation may also add faculty advisors, typically lecturers, with a $70 registration fee (2012). Registration is done online through its official website. Activities While official dates for every WoldMUN will involve five days, the event will span up to six days. During the Sunday before the WorldMUN, there will be a "Night Zero", which is a night event for delegates to get acquainted each other before the conference. The conference will officially started the following Monday with an opening ceremony. WorldMUN's opening ceremonies will typically involve distinguished keynote speakers, ranging from public figures to key governmental officials. Past examples include President Ma Ying-jeou of Taiwan (2010), Foreign Minister George Yeo (2011), and former Foreign Minister Gareth Evans (2013). Committee sessions, however, will only start the following Tuesday. Typically there are six committee sessions: two on Tuesday, one on Wednesday, two on Thursday, and one on the final Friday. Each committee session will spend about two hours and thirty minutes, depending on each conference. Besides the committee sessions, WorldMUN excels in its social events. There will be at least one social event in every day of WorldMUN, which ranges from night clubbing to cultural events. One of its signature events is the "Global Village", which is designed to be a cultural fair, in which representatives of various countries may present their culture through food, drinks, and performances. Not only the social events, the organizing committee will typically arrange for in-conference trips (e.g. city tours), various seminars, and delegate dinner. The conference will be closed with a closing ceremony, usually held in the afternoon or evening of the final day. Following a formal closing ceremony, a farewell party will be held, usually at a separate place. Bids The Harvard University team invites universities around the world for bidding to host the WorldMUN in their cities. Submission of the bidding will include a complete bidpack, which covers various provisions, including details of the event, places and logistical arrangements, and budgetary. The Harvard Team usually determines the dates three years prior (to coincide with their spring break). Accepted bidding team will then cooperate with the Harvard Team in running the event. Category:Events